


Fire and Ice

by zilenaj



Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilenaj/pseuds/zilenaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber, a not so ordinary girl will find out on her 18th birthday that the world she lives in is not the only existing one. An unfortunate event will later change her life forever. Knowing her real heritage, Amber will go through the process of self discovery and meeting a beautiful Elf princess. Forbidden love between two different races will make Amber push through boundaries that will be met with great resistance.<br/>Fire and Ice will feature Amber and Krystal as the main characters. Other characters will be introduced in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is actually my fic originally posted on asianfanfics. I will be posting the other chapters here as well as on the other site. There are some minor corrections but nothing that will actually change the original story.

_AMBER!! AMBER~!”_

 

_Someone was calling my name, but I can’t seem to find the person calling out._

_I was standing in an open field, but something was different about this place. There were two satellites. And to make things more odd were the floating islands. I’m dreaming, I told myself. I think I’ve been watching too many animes. Because this kind of scenery only appeared, and are described in fiction books. Surely I’m dreaming._

_As I was digging my memories where I had read or seen this beautiful place, I saw a woman walk out of the woods and into the clearing. A few seconds later a dragon hovered above and then landed gracefully in front of the woman. As it landed on its feet however, my jaw dropped as the dragon was now a human man. The dragon-turned-man kissed the woman on the lips. I had concluded based on their actions that they where lovers. As I was shaking away the weirdness of the dream, the images shifted and I was now in a room, again with the couple._

_The woman was in labor and another woman was helping her deliver her baby safely out to the world. When the baby, or should I say babies where finally out safely, a small burn on the twins’ hands appeared and a mark that looked like a curled up dragon was now visible on the twins’ right hands._

_I looked a t my own right hand and saw that I had the same mark as the twins had. But the couple was not my parents, and I definitely have no twin brother. This is just a dream, I reminded myself again. The images started to shift again. This time the house was on fire and the woman was standing in the corner while trying to protect the twins from a hooded figure._

_“Give me the girl and I will spare your life.” The hooded figure started._

_I can feel my temper rising and anger filled me as the hooded man try to pry the babies away from the mother and slap her on the face. I didn’t know why, but I wanted to save the woman and the babies from the unknown man._

_A door like portal suddenly appeared and the mother threw the babies inside as soon as the man stabbed her on the stomach._

_“NO!!” I shouted even though I knew that this was only a dream. But soon I felt myself burn as fire escaped my body and grew bigger._

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a white ceiling. I looked around to try and find out where I am and saw only white. White walls, white ceiling, white bed, and white pillow. I finally concluded that I must be in a hospital. But, why? I looked at my arm to find it wrapped in a bandage. A nurse entered to stop my train of thoughts and went to the foot of my bed and looked at a clipboard attached to my bed.

“How are you feeling?” the nurse started.

“I’m fine, I guess.” I replied. I can’t remember what happened and how I got here so I just asked her.

“Excuse me, but can you tell me what happened to me? I can’t remember anything and how I got these injuries” I motioned to my bandaged arm to show her.

I saw pity flash her eyes but that soon disappeared as she showed me a small smile. “Your house burned down a couple of days ago. You caught a minor burn on your arms but nothing to worry about.”

“Oh” I replied as panic surged through me as I thought about my family’s safety.

“What about my family? Are they okay? Where are they?” I asked her a little bit too fast.

“I think your mother will be here later. She’ll answer all your questions. You still need to take a rest, so I’ll leave you now.” She left with a sad smile on her as she looked at me.

I can’t get rid of the feeling that something must have happened and I was the cause of it. The images of the dream I just had flashed through my head like a movie on replay. I hope everyone’s alright, I thought to myself as sleep overtook me.


	2. Chapter 1

_D_ onghae walked into the hall with worry and panic as he thinks about what he’s going to tell his father and grandfather of the errand they had sent him to do in the human territory. He pushed open the double doors to the enormous dining hall. He scanned the rather dim hall and found two silhouettes at the far end of the table. Donghae approached them and bowed.

 “Father,” Donghae started, “they’re gone. I’ve searched the burnt house and I even questioned the filthy ogres loitering around the place, but they know not where the twins are.”

The man on the right stood up and approached Donghae. Moments later the sound of a hand making contact a face resonated in the empty hall.

“How could you let this happened Donghae? They are your siblings! They are of great importance to our race and this chaotic world of ours.” The man said in an angry tone.

“That is enough!” shouted the man sitting at the head of the table. He had been listening to the rather intense conversation of his son and grandson with a hint of annoyance on his face.

Donghae loved his father very much that he followed every order his father has given him and his latest order was to find his half brother and sister left in the human land. Saving them meant sharing the love and attention his father and grandfather has been giving him. He never knew his mother but his father has found love again from a fire mage living amongst the people of the middle lands. Their love has bear fruit to two powerful offspring, a half mage and half dragon.

As the ruler and lord of the middle lands and high kingdom, his father is sure to have enemies and those enemies has tried to kidnap the twins to use against the Lord of the sky, as everybody calls him.

“Donghae is still your son as much as those half-breeds you had produced, Rain.”

“Father! I will not hear these insults of being half-breeds said to describe my son and daughter.” Rain snapped back at his father’s comment.

“Fine then. I will have every tracker we have in the castle to search the human world as well as the middle worlds. Those twins are still my grandchildren and I will not let those filthy demons have them.”

But Rain was not satisfied with his father’s plans, he knew there was another dimension other than the one they are right now; a world totally ignorant of the existence of dragons and magic. He had been there once, but it was impossible to enter that dimension without the help of a priestess and he knew just the right person to ask for help.

 

* * *

 

“Victoria,” Rain approached a woman in a white hooded robe. They were in a room up in a tower in the castle. There were glass-like portals turning and every time, a different image of other dimensions shows.

“My Lord,” Victoria turned around and bowed at her visitor.

“This is a rather unexpected visit. How may I be of service to the great Lord of the sky?” the priestess asked and gave him a sweet smile.

“I want you to search for my children in the human world. On earth.” Rain said with pleading eyes. “Can you help me?”

“Of course my Lord, I live to serve you.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m late! I’m so dead! Minhyuk hyung, hurry up! We’re gonna be late for school!” damn it! Why does my older brother always takes ages to get ready for school. He’s like a girl who always needs to look good. At this rate we’re going to have to sprint before the school gate closes on us. And it’s the start of the school year, I don’t want to get detention.

“I’m done! Jeez Amber, just cause you only take five minutes to shower, doesn’t mean all people are as fast as you are.” Minhyuk hyung finally got out of his room. I really don’t know what he keeps doing in front of the mirror, but I tell you its more than the time needed to look at your reflection. Ugh!

“Come on, we’re gonna be late. Bye mom, we’re leaving!” I called over to the kitchen where our mom is.

“What about breakfast?” mom asked. As much as I want to have breakfast, apparently we can’t. My brother here just had to over sleep and take thirty minutes to get dressed, so we only got fifteen minutes to take our butts to school.

“Sorry, mom. We’ll just eat at the school cafeteria.”

“Okay honey. You two be careful on your way. Minhyuk, you watch out for your sister.”

“Mom, Amber doesn’t need ‘watching out,’ she’s all good all on her own. Bye mom!” I saw my mom’s mouth open and then just closed it. I knew she wanted to say something about my brother’s little comment but thought better about it.

Thank God we made it just in time. School’s usually a twenty minute walk from home but we made it in ten minute run record time. I’m going get back on my brother because of this.

“See you back home little sis,” Minhuyk hyung said while heading to his class.

“You owe me chores tonight!” I said loud enough for him to hear. He just gave me a wave to let me know he understands. I looked at my watch and I still got five minutes before homeroom starts, but I don’t want to push my luck today so I just ran towards my assigned room and boy what a bad idea that was. A door suddenly opened and it hit me square on the face. That hurts!

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” I heard a female voice above me as it tries to look at my face. I somehow ended up on my butt while suppressing the pain I felt on my face.

“No, its okay. I’m fine, just a little shocked door hitting my face.” I replied to the stranger already crouching next to me.

“Are you sure? I can take you to the nurse’s clinic if you want.” The stranger was being too kind, but maybe because she thought I’m her responsibility since she hit the door on my face.

“I’m fine, really. I need to get to my class anyway.” I replied as I really looked at her face for the fist time. And my jaw dropped. To say she’s beautiful might be an understatement. I can’t make out if she’s a student or a teacher because her face suggests she’s young and about my age but her aura feels like she’s someone you should respect, the kind of feel when you’re around your teachers.

“Oh, okay then. I’m sorry again for hitting you with the door like that.”

“It’s really okay. I need to go now. Please excuse me.” I just gave the lady a bow and left. After a few seconds I mentally slapped myself for being rude. I didn’t even introduce myself or even ask her name. Face palm!

I entered our homeroom and I sighed of relief as the teacher wasn’t in yet. Thank God. I saw my buddy Taemin sitting by the window and I just took the seat behind him.

“Hey, Amber.” Taemin greeted me and we high-fived each other.

“Hey, yourself.”

“What happened to your face? It’s all red.” Taemin asked and I just remembered what happened in the hallway.

“It’s nothing. I accidentally bumped a door on my way here. Haha.” I said with a hint of embarrassment as I scratched the back of my neck. Taemin just squinted his eyes at me.

“Whatever you say Amber.” As he said that, our homeroom teacher finally arrived and my jaw dropped for the second time that day.

“Good morning class. Please take your seats. My name is Victoria Song, and I’ll be your homeroom teacher for this year.” My teacher was the lady who had hit me with the door earlier. She looked at my direction and smiled at me and I just returned her with an awkward smile as Taemin looked at me with questioning eyes.

I have a feeling this will be a hell of a year for me. Oh jolly good. The joy of learning and of troubles to come. If only I knew what was really coming for me.


	3. Chapter 2

_PRRRRRT!!!_

The sound of the whistle signaled the end of basketball practice. Man! I’m beat. It’s been a week since I’ve met my new homeroom teacher and it turns out that she’s a new teacher here at my school. A fresh grad straight from University, at least that’s what I heard from the other teacher. That reminds me, I’ve got to go to the faculty room to fetch some student profile. There’s this new student from a foreign country and as part of the Student Council it’s my job. Well not really, I was kind of singled out to do the job since I’m “popular” with the student body. Pfft! Yah right! I was bullied to do the job since I was the one with less responsibility at the SC office. Being sergeant at arms and people not really listening to you means you’re kind of useless.

I went in the faculty room and got the student file. It’s a girl. A cute one at that. Since its Friday, that means the transfer student will be here by Monday. Her name’s Choi SulLi by the way if you’re wondering. This week’s been a body sore for me. Basketball season’s just around the corner and coach’s been pushing us to our limits. I need my rest, pronto.

I was on my way home riding my bike; it still got some light on the horizon so I just went on a slow pace.

Today’s my birthday. I totally forgot. Haha. Mom’s going to kill me if I don’t get home by seven. I think she said something about heading straight home after practice. I better pick up speed since I don’t want to make her mad at me.

When I got to our front yard, I saw that the lights were off. That’s odd. Mom didn’t say anything about going out. I just used my own set of keys and opened the front door and turned on the lights.

“SURPRISE!” people shouted from our living room and that seriously almost gave me a heart attack. Talk about a surprise.

“Happy birthday Amber!” everybody shouted and they started singing Happy Birthday.

“Happy birthday honey,” my mom greeted me and gave me a big hug.

I didn’t expect my mom to give me a big birthday party like this. A simple meal with my family and friends would have been enough. But I didn’t say I didn’t like it. I actually have a big smile on me.

“Yo sis! You’re finally a lady. Sweet eighteen. Haha. Don’t you think you should consider wearing more girly clothes rather than baggy boy clothes?” Oh great! My annoying brother, Minhyuk just broke my happy bubble.

“This is me, so deal with it hyung,” I just stuck my tongue out at him after my comment. Seriously, its not that he’s against my way of dressing, it’s just he’s been pairing me up with this friend of his, that I really don’t see other than an older brother. He’s so childish sometimes. He needs to grow up! I can’t believe he’s older than me.

“Come on Amber, you know I’m only messing around with you. Oh, by the way. You remember my buddy here, Minho?”  Oh, great, here we go again. Minho’s the guy my brother introduced me to a while back. He’s a nice guy, tall, smart, charming in his own way. He’s one of the popular senior guys along with my dorky brother.

“Hi there, Minho oppa. I hope you’re enjoying the party.” I gave him a bow and a small smile before glaring at my brother. He just chuckled at my actions.

“I’ll leave you two to get acquainted since your last meeting was cut short. But don’t keep my little sister to yourself Minho, she’s got other guests, too. Well, see yah. Mom needs me in the kitchen.” With that he just left which leaves me and Minho oppa in an awkward silence.

“Happy birthday Amber,” he finally said and handed me a box wrapped in a beautiful gift wrap.

“Uhm, thanks. You shouldn’t have bought a gift. Everybody here celebrating with me is already enough as a gift.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not that expensive. Besides it’s not everyday a girl turns eighteen, right?” I don’t know why but I felt my face burn at what he said. Damn teenage hormones acting up.

“I got to go over at my friends. I’ll talk to you later Oppa. Thanks again for the gift.” I said while trying to hide my flushed face and rushed up to my buddy Taemin.

“Yoh Taemin! You’re here. You said you’ve got to hang with your cousin right now.” My buddy Taemin ditched on me after school, usually he’d wait for me so he can hang out with me after practice. Apparently he was part of the few people invited to my surprise birthday party.

“Sorry Amber. I’ve to make an excuse to ditch you so I can come here and surprise you.” I can’t believe he just said that with an eye smile. Gah! He’s my best buddy, but I seriously don’t like to continuously see his aegyo. I just can’t stay mad at him. “Oh, my cousin’s here, too. He’s Minhyuk hyung’s classmate. That’s him over there,” he pointed to the corner of the house where Minho oppa was busy looking at our framed pictures.,

“Who? Minho oppa? He’s your cousin?” I asked surprised about the new information.

“Yeah. You’re sometimes never around whenever I hang around with him during lunch or on weekends that’s why you never got to meet him.”

“Of course I know Minho oppa from school, but I never knew you two were related. Minhyuk hyung never mentioned that piece of information either.”

“Well, now you know. I saw you were talking to him earlier. What were you two talking about?”

“Oh, he just wished me a happy birthday and gave me a gift.” I answered him with half the truth of Minho oppa being here. I’m seriously going to kill my brother for this.

“Come on, let’s just enjoy the party my mom made for me.” I decided to just have fun while things still last. I still get the feeling that something’s about to happen and it’s not good. But I just pushed that thought at the back of my head and tried to enjoy my birthday.

Well, the party was a blast even though it was a small one. Everybody had fun and I was really thankful to my mom for planning this. After all the partying I had to help my mom clean up the mess at the living room. This day really had been happy one, tiring, but happy. I cleaned myself up before finally hitting the hay. Man! I’m sooo tired!


	4. Chapter 3

               Monday. I woke up from a dream. Well, more like a nightmare than a dream. I was staring up at my room’s ceiling thinking about my latest nightmare, feeling all warm and sweaty even with the air-conditioning on. Normally I would forget the faces and dreams that I get, but this time the faces in them are eerily familiar and I can’t seem to forget them.

                Maybe they’re just someone I saw around town. Must get ready, it’s another day for school and I have a big responsibility concerning the new student.

                “Amber! Get up, we’ll be late for school,” I heard Minhyuk hyung shout from the kitchen. I got up and took a cold shower still feeling warm. Oddly enough, even with the cold water flowing there was a lot of steam. Talk about smoking hot.

                So we headed for school kissing our mom goodbye. We ran into Minho sunbae and Taemin at the school gate.

                “Hey Amber, Minhyuk hyung,” Taemin greeted us while showing us is aegyo. Ack, seriously even with him as my best buddy, his aegyo is just too much for me to bear.

                “Hey Taemin, morning Minho sunbae,” I greeted them back while Minhyuk hyung just bumped fist with Minho sunbae.

                “Morning, Amber!” I saw a group of girls coming in through the gate with us and greeted me.

                “Morning!” I smiled and waved to them, which in turn we heard giggles from them.

                “Amber, you sure are popular with the female students. Why don’t you get to know some of them and introduce them to us, huh, buddy?” Taemin said while putting me in a fierce headlock while walking to our classroom.

                “Taemin, with your overflowing aegyo you don’t need me to get a girlfriend,” I shot back while trying to get out of his headlock.

                “Sis, you better get yourself a girlfriend, a boyfriend or whatever. Life is short; you’ll never know when you’ll be in need of a partner in all your life’s adventure.” Wow, this is unexpected for my annoying brother to say something with any sense. Somehow, I have this gut feeling that my time is really gonna be cut short.

A shiver run down my spine, it felt like someone is staring at me. I looked around to see the new teacher entering the school. Wow, she’s really beautiful. My annoying brother has his mouth open. I mentally face palmed myself, he wasn’t even being inconspicuous. She walked the small steps up to the school building giving a mysterious smile while passing our group. Somehow I felt her eyes linger on me.

                After my hormone induced companions have recovered from their daze, we all split up going to our own classrooms.

                “Hey man, I’ll join you back at homeroom. I just need to take care of Student Council job,” I said to Taemin remembering I still had to pick up the new student at the principal’s office.

                “Okay then. Introduce me to her, okay?”

                “Sure thing bro.”

I made just in time to meet the new student after the principal oriented her about the school’s rules. I knocked once and entered the principal’s office.

                “Ah, Amber. I’m glad the student council has sent someone to assist our new student. Come in, come in.” The principal introduced me to the new student which I already told you guys, her name is Sulli.

                “Hi. Nice to meet you. I’m Amber, Sergeant at Arms for the Student Council.”

                “Hi, I’m Sulli. Pleased to meet you Amber,” we shook hands while she was giving me a very bright smile. Ugh, I’ll maybe introduce her to Taemin, they might be a match considering their overflowing aegyo. We headed out of the office and went to our classroom. It turned out she was put in our class with Taemin.

                “Homeroom is gonna start soon, we better head there first. I’ll show you around campus on free period and on lunch breaks, okay?”

                “Sure. Since I don’t have friends here yet, I might as well get to know our school, right? Ooh! We can be friends too if you like,” Sulli said while showing me her cute smile. Ugh. Who can refuse this girl if she gives out smiles like that?

                “O-okay.” I replied while scratching the back of my head.

                “By the way Sulli, our homeroom teacher just recently went on a maternity leave so there’s going to be a new teacher coming in today. I haven’t met the new teacher yet so we’ll be meeting them today.”  
                “Okay!” she replied enthusiastically.

                So we went to our classroom just minutes before the bell rang for first period. We entered the room and introduced Sulli to the others, there was a vacant seat just in front of where I was seating and had Sulli settled in.

                A few minutes later, the new teacher I saw earlier came in.

                “Class, please take your seat. I will be your new homeroom teacher. My name is Victoria Song.” She smiled and looked about the room and her eyes met mine and her smile suddenly grew wider. “I hope we can all get along. I look forward to getting to know each of you,” she said the last sentence and again looked directly at me.

 


	5. Chapter 4

 

                Sulli got up from her seat and went over to Amber just as soon as their fourth instructor for the day went out.

                “Hey Amber,” Sulli stood next to Amber’s table, or to be more precise, she towered over Amber. Standing at five foot five, Amber had to look up from her seat to look at Sulli.

                “Oh hey, Sulli.”

                “Do you think you can show me to the school’s garden after lunch? Miss Victoria said the school has a big one.” Sulli asked with a big smile.

                “Yeah, sure. I should warn you though even though it’s a big garden, the students haven’t been able to keep any of the plants alive for more than six months,” Amber looked at Taemin for confirmation.

                “Yeah, even the school’s gardening staff can’t make the flowers bloom to their full potential.” Taemin added.

                “Oh, it’s okay. I just wanted to see what other places the school has,” Sulli said with an even brighter smile that almost melted Taemin and blinded Amber.

                “Uhm, okay then. Let’s go to the cafeteria first and have our lunch. You can seat with me and Taemin.”

                “Okay!” Sulli said enthusiastically.

 

                After having lunch, Amber and Taemin showed Sulli around campus and finally to the school’s garden.

                “Guys, I don’t want to take all your free period. So, if you need to go somewhere you can go ahead and leave me here. I’m sure I’ll find my way back to our classroom,” Sulli said to Amber and Taemin who just looked at each other.

                “Are you sure you’re gonna be alright? I mean you might get lost. President will kill me if you get lost and gets in trouble.” Amber reasoned even though she and Taemin wanted to go play.

                “I’ll be fine Amber,” Sulli said, “besides, this is just the garden. I think I already remember the way back to the classroom.”

                “Okay, if you say so. See ‘ya back at the classroom then,” Amber and Taemin waved leaving Sulli alone.

                The school’s garden was indeed in a bad shape, but nothing that can’t be fixed with a little more care for the plants. Sulli then went to find some gardening tools from the school’s janitors.

 

* * *

 

               Some students were seen walking to the school garden after lunch period. It was still free period after lunch and students were allowed to do whatever they wanted with their time. The group of students always spent their time in the garden even though it was not much of a view and because few students linger and stayed there.

                They saw an unfamiliar student trimming and breaking the ground around the plants. She was also humming and sometimes talking to the plants. The student were curious as to who this person is so they tried to approach her. But before they could reach her they noticed that a soothing breeze just passed and it seemed like the flowers around the garden bloomed. The garden’s atmosphere was different than before. It was like this unfamiliar girl was making the whole place livelier. It seemed like the whole garden was happy to be around her.

                Sulli finally noticed the students and stood from where she was trimming a plant. “Hi,” Sulli greeted them.

                “Hi. You’re the new student, right? What are you doing here in the garden?” asked one of the students.

                “Oh, I was just talking to the flowers over here. Plants like to listen to people when they are being taken care of,” Sulli answered with a smile.

                “Yeah, I guess you are right. They look more alive than before.”

                Sulli hummed in agreement and then said, “I’m sorry, I’m being rude. My name is Choi Sulli and you boys are?”

                “Oh, my name is Li Kevin, this here are my classmates Huang Zitao, Byun Baek-hyun and Kim Jong-in,” Kevin introduced his companions. “Me and Zitao both transferred over a year ago, just like you.”

               “Really? I guess I’m not the only one who feels like this garden is like a sanctuary,” Sulli said while studying the boys’ features. Something about them seems to be odd. Must be their eyes, Sulli thought, but foreigners can have different eye colors. Sulli just shrugged off the weird feeling she was getting from the boys.

                “Yeah, me and the guys always hang around here on free period even though the place doesn’t seem to be more like a garden, but we make do since few students come here,” Kevin replied.

                “Well, I like these plants here so maybe I can help re-grow this garden into its real beauty,” Sulli started to gather her borrowed tools and said her goodbyes to Kevin and his friends. “It was nice meeting you guys. I hope you won’t ignore me when we see each other inside the school building,” Sulli said starting to leave.

                “Of course not Sulli. It was nice meeting you too,” Kevin and his friends bowed and said their goodbye to Sulli. Just as Sulli turned her back to Kevin, his eyes glows which Sulli caught a glimpse of. A trick of the light maybe, or was it just her imagination?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

I frown looking at the scorched patch of grass and earth. I looked about the surrounding area to see what has caused this unnatural phenomenon. The grass has been charred and leading a trail from the edge of the forest. I followed the trail and it leads me to a fall. I watched the fall, fascinated by the flow of the water. It has always been my past time, just watching and listening to the flow of the water. The power that the water held is just wonderful. Gentle yet fierce when overcome with obstacles, but I am veering off the matter at hand. It’s odd, the trail of scorched grass and even the blackened gravel and earth stopped at the edge of the pool at the base of the fall. I looked around observing the area, nothing unusual here. I looked up and squint my eyes to the top of the falls but all I see are the trees swaying at the gentle breeze.

 

A snap of twigs had me turning quickly, conjuring a bow and arrow made of ice, shooting at the enemy. “By the gods, SooJung get rid of that weapon. I am not here to hurt you.” I blinked once, twice, looking at the face of my sister’s guard.

 

“Spirits! Yuri, you scared me. You should know better than surprising me like that, I could have hurt you.” I walked over to Yuri waving my hand to dispersing the bow I had conjured. Yuri bowed to me, not too low to signify her rank in my sister’s army. I dipped my head in a small bow to acknowledge her.

 

“Princess, your sister has sent me to escort you back to the palace. I must advice you to be haste, the King expects you to be present when the Dragon King makes his visit.” I widen my eyes, I did not realize that today would be when the Dragon King visits Alfheim.

 

“Was it today?” I ask Yuri. “Why did nobody remind me?” I ask again, worry now evident in my voice.

 

“My apologies Princess,” Yuri cast down her eyes and continued “The Dragon King’s party is a bit early and they had sent a messenger ahead of them telling your father they will be arriving a day early.”

 

I groaned, not wanting to be present at the arrivals of know-it-all dragons. My father would chastise me for even thinking about it, but they are just too full of themselves. Their kind is just as old as ours but they think they are wiser and stronger than the Elven people.

 

My father, the Elven King thinks each of the races has their own roles in this world and each has their strong suit of abilities that other races will always be jealous of. For us Elves, he believes that keeping the world in balance and keeping nature alive is our honored duty. The Dragons as many can attest are indeed strong and wise but their kind is one to pursue something without thought of the consequences for others. They are selfish and can sometimes be spiteful.

 

The Humans are uncanny but values their bond with their family. They are a younger race compared to us Elves and Dragons, but they have populated much of Midgard in less a time the older races has to our own realms. The Humans has never ventured beyond their lands, only a handful had been brave enough and created a way for other brave souls to travel and mingle with the other races.

 

I heard Yuri mumbling something about bath and dresses and I sigh knowing I will need every bit of time to get ready before our visitors arrived. “Yuri, did you bring your horse? I just walked here from the palace so I will need a steed to get back to the palace as soon as possible.”

 

“Yes, of course Princess. I brought your loyal steed foreseeing your predicament,” Yuri smirked knowing I love to take leisurely walks alone and leaving my own guards, or to be more accurate, slipping away from them without them noticing. I squint my eyes at her and Yuri just laughed at me.

 

“You wipe off that smirk of yours young warrior or I will tell my sister you have been fooling around with those dryads.” This time it was my turn to smirk. I am laughing triumphantly inside my head knowing Yuri will be in the mercy of my sister’s wrath.

 

I saw Yuri with wide eyes but instantly had a straight face. “I don’t know what you are talking about SooJung,” she said nonchalantly and whistled for the horses waiting nearby. I saw my black horse trot over to me and whinnied as I rub its muzzle. We ride back to the palace as fast as the horses can and arrived with me laughing at the exhilarating feel of the wind in my face.

 

As I got off Gunther, my horse, I saw my sister with a scowl on her face. The temperature is slowly dropping as her feet tapped the ground looking at me. “SooYeon,” I bowed not daring to look at my sister.

 

“Where have you been?”I flinched at her angry tone, knowing she had found out I had run away from my guards again. I felt Yuri stand in front of me and bow to my sister.

 

“Princess, please calm down. SooJung was only taking a stroll in the forest and I had been following her since you sent me to look for her.” I raised my eyebrow even though I knew Yuri can’t see it. The temperature around the palace grounds slowly came back to normal as I feel my sister calming down. I hide my smirk as I know the effects Yuri has on my sister.

 

This time I walked up to her and hugged her by the waist, “I’m sorry SooYeon. I’ve been cooped up in my room and I was getting bored.” I looked up at her widening my eyes in an innocent way and making my lower lip quiver for effect. She sighed surrendering to me.

 

She groaned and said, “You know better than to keep leaving the palace grounds without guards, SooJung. Besides, we have guests arriving.”

 

“Nobody told me anything!” I unlatched myself from my sister, “I didn’t know were arriving today.”

 

“Well, now you know. Go to your room and be presentable enough befitting a princess.” I huff muttering fine and walked to my room with a few elves in waiting ready to clean and dress me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: okay, so this is another short chapter. I'm really trying to get these longer but like I said, I'm still on the stage of introducing characters.
> 
> as many of you might notice, this story has a lot of mythological influence, you want to know more about them feel free to comment or message me, I'll gladly answer your questions about this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you guys think. your reviews fuel me into making this fic


End file.
